Naruto Meets Fandom 3
by its.as.if.i.never.existed
Summary: Part 3! Finally! Sasukekun is here! And also Barney. You know why? Click the title and read. :D. Please review after reading!


**NOTE:** I Don't Own Naruto!!! L

This is originally fan art but I just made it this way. You know. The reading type instead of comic type. If you want to know the site for the comic type, don't need to. Every ending of the story, the site will be there okay? Arigatou! This is just like last time but this is all Naruto Fandom 3.

**NARUTO MEETS FANDOM # 3**

* * *

**-**Finally, Tenten left the recab center…thinking she was safe…

**HINATA: **I'm so happy you could make it, Tenten-chan!

(shows Tenten trembling)

**TENTEN:** I will be OK as long as I don't come ANYTHING near Gai-sensei related…

(shows Ino and sakura talking)

**INO:** Remember not to say ANYTHING about the fics we found with the teachers!

**SAKURA:** Of course I won't! Tenten would die if she ever saw that we have been paired up with our teachers! She got Gai-sensei!

(shows Tenten going back to mind trauma)

**HINATA: **Oh, dear…

**INO: **Way to go, forehead girl…

**SAKURA: **ups…

**TENTEN: **M…mental p…picture too…Somebody shoot me. Please…

(shows Tenten already in the process of mind trauma)

**LEE:**I don't understand why Tenten is so upset!

(shows Lee and Neji)

**LEE:** GAI-SENSEI IS KONOHA PROUD BEAST! I'M SURE HE WOULDN'T DISAPPOINT HER! HE HASN'T DISAPPOINT ME!!!

shows Neji opening his mouth, wide)

**LEE:** …his training is…Neji…Was it something I said?

(shows both Neji and Tenten having mind trauma)

get that part:D

* * *

-Of course fandom isn't going to forget about its greatest emo victim…

(shows Orochimaru dancing)

**OROCHIMARU:** HOHOHO Sasuke-kuuun, are you ready for your new training?

**SASUKE: **(muttering) I said I would do ANYTHING to kill my brother…

(shows Sasuke looking mad)

**OROCIMARU: **Its snakey time!

(shows Orochimaru and Sasuke)

**KABUTO: **What are my two little devils doing? Its team time! I brought cookies! They're still warm!

(shows Kabuto holding a bunch of cookies)

**OROCHIMARU:** (squeals!!!) Sasuke-kun is playing Kingdom Hearts 2 for me Kabuto! Aaaaaaw, look at those squishy little boys…

**SASUKE: **Must kill brother, must kill brother, must kill brother…

(shows Sasuke playing Kingdom Hearts 2 and Orochimaru very happy)

**KABUTO: **Oh! By the way Orochimaru-sama, Lord Voldemort sent you an email. He says he got the pictures of the blonde kid. And he loved the ones with Sasuke-kun you sent him!

(shows Sasuke with an exclamation point in his head)

**SASUKE: **Orochimaru…I hope you kept your promise and destroyed all those stupid pictures you took while I was bathing, and that Kabuto is saying stupidities again…Orocimaru…

(shows Sasuke looking pissed)

**OROCHIMARU: **Does Sasuke-kun want to see Barney again?

(shows Orochimaru looking "cutely" at Sasuke)

**SASUKE:** THE SHOUJO FACE DOESN'T WORK WITH ME! AND I DON'T LIKE BARNEY!!! AND STOP CHANGING THE SUBJECT!!!

* * *

-Meanwhile…

(tap tap)

(showing Itachi tapping the table still holding the phone)

**HIDAN: **Tobi! We found your stray cat! Itachi is still there???

**KAKUZU:** Yes, I can already see a huge phone bill coming…stupid waste of money…

(shows Hidan carrying Tobi's "stray" cat and Kakuzu looking very annoyed)

**ITACHI: **I know you are there merciless creator…Answer the fucking phone…(tap tap)

(hold music Believe it!)

(shows Itachi looking very evil)

**SECRETARY:** Kishimoto-san, Mrs. Rowling called, she wants to know if you still want to work on that crossover. And Uchiha Itachi has been on the line for 3 days. What do I tell him?

**KISHIMOTO:** Tell Rowling I would love to and I will call her ASAP. And Itachi…tell him to buy glasses and read the contract again.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

So…That was Naruto Meets Fandom 3. Yay! Sasuke-kun is back!!! I missed him.. :D. I love that part where Orochimaru said if Sasuke-kun wanted to watch Barney. AGAIN!!! Anyway, here's the site and I'll still have to do Fandom 4, the last one, I think? Still no Fandom 5. I'm still waiting…

http // www . animegalleries . net / img / 286032


End file.
